


Crib Robber

by Jengis_Morrangis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jengis_Morrangis/pseuds/Jengis_Morrangis
Summary: I decided to write a story based on edward-or-ford’s Unexpected au. This is my first entry into the Unexpected au but it will certainly not be the last.I got this idea after reading his fic We’re a Family. Sad angsty Dipper ahead.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Crib Robber

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a story based on edward-or-ford’s Unexpected au. This is my first entry into the Unexpected au but it will certainly not be the last. 
> 
> I got this idea after reading his fic We’re a Family. Sad angsty Dipper ahead.

In the end it was for the best. But that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Mabel met Jody one day at the hobby store when he was looking for a gift to give to his younger cousin. They had only been talking for a few minutes when he asked her out on a date. A few nights later they went out together.

Their parents loved Jody. Not that it would be very hard for them to approve of any boy that wasn’t Dipper. They invited him to dinner one night and their parents were absolutely charmed by him. 

He was stunningly smooth, even Dipper had to admit. He was very smart, funny, energetic and sociable. A perfect match for someone like Mabel. 

He was only a few years older than the twins, but seemed to really have his life together. He had just gotten his college degree, had several job offers already lined up and had a promising career ahead of him.

At first Dipper thought it was all an act to throw their parents off. To convince them that they truly had no feelings for each other and they could go back to being normal siblings again. That was, until he saw the way she looked at Jody. It was a smile like any other she gave Dipper ever since they realized their feelings were mutual. 

It terrified him.

Their parents invited Jody over for dinner every week and every week Dipper would sit across the table from him and pretend to be happy. The entire time he felt like he was grinding his teeth to powder. 

The weeks turned into months and they continued to meet whenever they could. Dipper always thought that soon she would break it off, but as time marched on he became more frustrated. He hated the fact that he didn’t have any reason to hate Jody. He was kind to Mabel. He knew how to make her smile just as Dipper had. He was good looking and their parents loved him. But most of all, he adored Cassie and was it was clear he was willing to fill the role of father she so desperately needed. 

One night during dinner, Mabel appeared to be restless. Fidgeting in her seat, wringing her hands together. She was clearly anxious, but no one called attention to it. 

They finished their meal, each doing their part in cleaning dishes, putting away leftovers. Everyone was waiting for her to speak, the air was thick with tension. Once they were finished, she said she had an announcement.

“Sooo Jody and I have been talking,” She began with a nervous smile. “He’s moving up to Massachusetts for his new job soon, and he said he wanted me to move in with him!” 

Dipper felt like he had just been struck by lightning. His jaw dropped, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe. He could faintly hear his parents talking, celebrating. They both gathered around her in a joyous embrace. They were so glad that Mabel had finally found a significant other. A real significant other.

The scene before him seemed like a surreal nightmare. His parents were elated, hugging and congratulating Mabel. Dipper couldn’t move, he was parylized. 

Finally, she looked at him. Between her nervous expression and hunched posture, it was immediately clear how she felt. Her eyes screamed ‘I’m sorry.’ 

The entire rest of the night, Dipper felt subdued, like a robot going through the motions. His movements didn’t feel like his own. He couldn’t believe this. She was leaving. Leaving him. Her and Jody’s relationship wasn’t an act, it was real. Real as she and Dipper’s relationship had been.

That relationship was over now. Neither ever said it, but they knew it had been over for a long time. Between work, school and taking care of Cassie, they hardly ever saw each other any more. Cassie was all they focused on. There was no time for anything else. 

At least, that’s what Dipper told himself. But deep down, he still held some shred of hope. Hope that Mabel didn’t actually love Jody, hope that she was just doing this because she thought it would best help them move on from each other. Hope that she would realize she didn’t need to, because they could stay together! Dipper hoped. 

When they retired to their rooms, they both stopped in the hallway to look at each other, each of them clearly reading the sorrow written across each other’s face. Dipper desperately wanted to ask the question, but felt like he’d known the answer for so long.

Do you still love me?

Nothing good could come from any answer she gave.

They waited out on the porch as Jody and Mabel made the final preparations to leave. Jody’s car was all packed and Cassie was sitting happily in the back seat playing with the stuffed pig Dipper and Mabel gave her for Christmas. They said their final goodbyes, shared hugs and they were off. Dipper and his parents waved until the three disappeared down the street and around the corner. 

Dipper lowered his hand and felt his entire body turn to jelly. He fell to his knees and choked on a sob. He really tried to contain himself, but his heartbreak was unparalleled by anything he ever experienced. She’s gone. For good.

The worst part about this was not only does he lose Cassie, his own daughter, but he loses Mabel as well. Not only as his significant other, but completely lost her. Whatever semblance of normalcy, whatever roaring fire of love they had before would now be extinguished because of that man.

The best thing to come out of all this was that they didn’t need to lie anymore. What they would tell others and eventually Cassie later would be true: her father left her. 

He knows it’s best for Cassie. And that’s all he can hope for.


End file.
